


Later

by najaemn



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najaemn/pseuds/najaemn
Summary: in which yunseong is too focused with his assignments and minhee is bored.





	Later

“Oh, come on! Why there’s no end to all these assignments?” grunted a college student with a grayish hair while scrambling his hair in frustration. The young boy again grabbed the pen he had previously placed on top of his table. He sighed deeply before returning to work on his assignments that somehow never ran out.  
  
“Yunseong?” called a young man in a soft voice from the living room. Yunseong, the one who got called, not answering the call. He was too focused on the assignments that he had in front of him.  
  
“Yunseong?” once again his name got called by the same person. Yunseong stopped for a second. Once again, he let out a deep sighed due to the tiredness. He wanted to yell at the other boy to stop disturbing him, but he was unable to do so or probably did not dare to do so.  
  
  
“What’s wrong, Minhee? I’m currently busy with all my assignments.” Yunseong answered in a rather loud voice so it can be heard by Minhee who was watching TV in the living room. The sound of the TV that had originally filled the silence in Yunseong’s apartment suddenly disappeared. The sound of footsteps slowly can be heard as the owner approached Yunseong’s room. The boy with black hair and a little bit taller than Yunseong can be seen shortly afterwards. The boy named Minhee threw his light body on Yunseong’s bed while looking at the ceiling of his boyfriend room.  
  
“I’m bored, Yunseong.”  
  
Yunseong again sighed for the umpteenth time today. Minhee has complained that he has been bored for some time. Although Yunseong was a little bit annoyed, the 22-year-old man could not blame his boyfriend who he had dated since high school. I mean, it’s really normal to get bored when you keep getting ignored and had nothing to do.  
  
“Do something.” Yunseong advised without turning his head towards Minhee not knowing the younger one slightly pursed his lips. If Minhee could be honest, he also feels a little annoyed at being ignored by his loved one. It has been around 2 hours since Yunseong leaves him alone and move on with his assignments.  
  
“What else should I do? I’ve done almost everything!” complained Minhee while rolling his body on the bed due to boredom. Yunseong ignored Minhee’s complaints. For him, currently his assignments were more important rather than Minhee who had been complaining since forever.  
  
“Yunseong! Stop ignoring me!” Minhee raised his voice slightly while positioning himself seated. Yunseong turned his head to face the grumpy Minhee. His eyes looked tired, his soul seemed to have left his body which had not risen from the chair where he was.  
  
“For god sake! Have some rest. Look at your face! You look like a zombie.” Minhee mocked him to make the situation more comfortable. Yunseong just ignored Minhee’s joke. Not like usual where he always smiles and laughed at the taunt that Minhee often made.  
  
Seeing his lover who looks exactly like a zombie, Minhee rose from his seat. He dared to approach his lover who is in his sensitive phase and took the pen that is in Yunseong’s grasp. “I told you to take a break. Why won’t you listen?”  
  
“Give it back to me Minhee. I need to finish it soon.” Yunseong tried to reach his pen which is now in Minhee’s hand. But instead of continuing trying, the older man sighed tiredly and rested his head on the back of the chair. He had no more energy to do anything. His enthusiasm has also been lost. He’s just too tired.  
  
Yunseong rose from his seat after spending the whole two hours sitting on it. He walked towards Minhee who tried to move away by walking backwards. Instead of taking the pen that was hidden on the back of his boyfriend, he closed his room door tightly. He pulled the younger one with the remaining energy he has and throws both of their bodies on the soft mattress. Minhee was surprised by Yunseong sudden action and dropped the pen that he previously held abruptly.  
  
“What are you doing?” Minhee protested while struggling to get out from Yunseong’s embrace. Yunseong tightens his arms. Make the struggling boy slowly stay still and no longer in tense.  
  
“I thought you told me to rest?” Yunseong answered with a smirk on his face as soon as he found the boy in his embrace starting to calm down. Minhee rounded her eyes in surprise. He did not expect Yunseong finally rest and moreover spending time with him who was incidentally he had been waiting ever since.  
  
“T-then what about your assignments?” Minhee asked in hesitation. Yunseong just smiled with his eyes perfectly close. Tighten the hug they shared and caress the boy’s head with one hand.  
  
“I guess it could wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @yunddingg


End file.
